


Beijando-se sob o visco!

by corvuswings



Series: seddie fic's [1]
Category: iCarly
Genre: 2011, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut, fanfic antiga, natal, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuswings/pseuds/corvuswings
Summary: E quem diria que um beijo sob o visco me traria tanta sorte assim!Às vezes não quebrar as tradições tem suas vantagens!





	Beijando-se sob o visco!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em pessoas reais e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção.  
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele.  
> Obrigado.

Sai do meu apartamento em direção ao da Carly já em cima da hora pra fazer o iCarly dessa semana e pro meu azar dei de cara com a Sam na porta do apartamento da Carly batendo feito louca.

 A demônio loiro mais perfeita nos seus 17 anos que alguém possa imaginar, e que alem de ser linda é gostosa, muito gostosa.

DROGA o que eu estou pensando, é a Sam!

A velha, preguiçosa, comilona e briguenta de sempre. Em uma versão mais velha eu diria, mais ainda assim a mesma de sempre, já que pelo visto apenas seu corpo evoluiu...

E como! 

Mais o seu temperamento continua o mesmo!

_“Oi Sam... a porta esta trancada?!”_

_“Hei pateta! Não! Ela esta aberta, eu só estou batendo por que gosto do som que ela faz... Claro que sim né nerd!”_

_“Uau, não precisava ser estúpida também. Só estranhei o fato dela estar fechada, quase nunca fica!”_

_“Eu sei disso também, acontece que ela esta trancada.”_

_“E por que não arromba?! A Carly deve ter esquecido de abrir.”_

_“E você acha que eu já não tentei isso?! Acontece que esta fechada com a tranca também, não tem como abrir.”_

_“E a Carly ainda não atendeu.”_

_“Você acha que se ela tivesse atendido eu estaria aqui nerd?!”_

_“Grossa!”_

_“Af nerd para de pergunta estúpida se não quer que eu seja grossa.”_

Já estava quase perdendo minha paciência de vez com a Sam quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e ali estava uma bela Carly vestida de mamãe Noel. Ela deixou a porta aberta e foi em direção ao sofá enquanto eu e a Sam entramos ao mesmo tempo no apartamento e quase ficamos entalados na porta por isso.

_“Da um tempo nerd! Não tem cavalheirismo não? Primeiro as damas.”_

_“Não estou vendo dama alguma aqui. Só a velha e chata Puckett de sempre.”_

_“Ah cala a boca nerd estúpido!”_

Ela me deu um empurrão enquanto discutíamos e eu por pouco não cai no chão, se fosse antigamente teria me estabacado no chão logo de cara, mais hoje em dia estou mais forte graças a musculação e não é sempre que a loira consegue me vencer. Recuperei o equilíbrio e segurei ela pelos braços tentando me defender dos tapas que ela resolveu me dar.

_“Me larga seu nerd estúpido! Se não eu vou quebrar a sua cara de vez.”_

_“Você não consegue nem se soltar o que dirá quebrar minha cara.”_

_“CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!”_

_“O que foi Carly?! Não precisava gritar também.”_

_“Serio!”_

_“Calem a boca agora. Será que vocês não tem vergonha não?! Falta apenas dois dias pro natal e ai estão vocês dois brigando feito duas crianças. Cadê o espírito natalino?! Parem já com isso e vamos fazer o nosso programa. E façam o favor de se beijar.”_

_“Há?! Como?!”_

E lá fomos nós falando junto de novo...

_“Serio nerd você tem que parar de roubar meus textos. E Carly do que você esta falando?! Esta louca se acha que eu vou beijar esse Freddiota pra fazer as pazes e...”_

_“Não é nada disso Sam. Vocês dois estão parados bem embaixo do Visco e é tradição beijar nessa hora. Vamos lá, nada de quebrar uma velha tradição de natal. Da azar”_

_“Azar vai me dar se eu beijar ele. Não beijo nem morta!”_

Ela falou isso é já ia se afastando quando eu peguei no seu braço e a puxei juntando nossos lábios em um selinho calmo e rápido.

De maneira nenhuma que eu estava deixando quebrar com uma tradição de natal.

Mais não fui rápido o suficiente já que no primeiro momento ela ficou em choque mais não demorou nem um segundo pra pisar com toda força no meu pé me fazendo largar ela e gritar de dor.

_“Nunca mais faça isso nerd! Ou você será um homem morto.”_

Ela me disse isso com um olhar de ódio puro e subiu pro estúdio do iCarly sem nem olhar mais pra trás, parecia furiosa. Subi um tempo depois com a Carly e já encontrei a Sam pronta vestida de Elfo ajudante de papai Noel e o Gibby vestido de rena. Esse seria nosso programa especial de natal e pra variar foi perfeito e hilário como sempre.

No final do programa o Spencer pediu pra gente esperar no estúdio que ele queria falar com a gente e quando ele finalmente veio meia hora e alguns socos da Sam depois, ele trouxe a idéia da gente fazer uma espécie de amigo secreto e pra variar todo mundo achou meio estranho no começo mais depois aceitou.

Ele fez os papeizinhos com os nomes e sorteou. Não sei dizer se por sorte ou azar eu acabei tirando a Sam!

E como já estávamos em cima da hora pra comprar os presentes a Carly sugeriu que a gente fizesse uma espécie de listinha com nosso nome e o que queríamos de presente com ate cinco opções e pregássemos na parede do estúdio, assim quem tirou a gente já saberia o que comprar e tal...

A Carly o Gibby e o Spencer foram os primeiros a acabar e desceram pra tomar um refrigerante enquanto eu e a Sam acabávamos de fazer nossas “Listinhas”.

Ficar com ela ali sozinho estava me deixando apavorado ainda mais pelo fato dela estar me olhando de um jeito muito estranho. E acreditem ou não, sensual pelo menos pra mim.

Me perdi em pensamentos olhando pra ela lá sentada num puff escrevendo naquele papel absorta em pensamentos e imaginei que se ela fosse minha amiga secreta eu saberia muito bem o que queria de presente.

Ela naquela roupa de “Mamãe Noel” que a Carly estava usando deitada na minha cama e uma noite inteira pra fazer com ela o que eu quisesse.

Sorri pensando nisso e então ouvi um leve “limpar de garganta” olhei pra Sam e ela me olhava com um olhar entre assustada e com raiva.

_“O que foi Sam?!”_

_“O que foi?!”_

_“Sim o que foi?! Parece que viu um fantasma e que ele roubou seu bacon.”_

_“Nada idiota... Só estava pensando que às vezes devemos tomar muito cuidado com o que desejamos... Só isso!”_

Ela disse isso com um leve sorriso no rosto e se levantou pregando seu papelzinho na parede e saindo. Acabei de escrever o meu com algumas coisas de nerd como diria a Sam já que não poderia ter o que queria e preguei o meu também na parede e depois de ler o que a Sam queria (todos itens alimentícios pra variar) sai do estúdio me juntando com os demais na sala pra assistir TV e conversar um pouco.

Os dois dias que faltavam para o natal passaram voando e na véspera do natal nos encontramos de meio dia no apartamento da Carly pra trocar os presentes e almoçarmos juntos já que cada um passaria a véspera de natal com sua família.

A Sam ainda me olhava de uma maneira engraçada e isso desde aquele dia no estúdio e eu ainda não consegui descobrir por que.

E tudo correu bem nas trocas de presente ate chegar na hora da Sam falar seu amigo secreto.

Ela enrolou um monte e no fim resolveu falar.

_“Bom meu amigo secreto é um garoto eu acho. Meio bobão... Meio irritante... E meio nerd... Gosta de tecnologia e Stars Wars... E é meio idiota também... Eu iria que ele é um nerd Freddiota!”_

_“Ahhh quanto amor Sam...”_

Me levantei de onde estava sentado e fui ate ela receber o presente, mais como sempre ela se recusou a me abraçar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Me entregou a caixa do presente e só. Era uma caixa grande e vermelha. Eu agradeci e abri ela, mais fora os papeis que tinham dentro dela pra fazer volume não achei mais nada.

_“Não tem nada aqui Sam! A caixa ta vazia!”_

_“Procura melhor que você acha...”_

Olhei de novo dentro da caixa e encontrei apenas um papelzinho escrito:

_ No seu quarto, as duas da manha de amanha... _

Olhei pra Sam com uma cara de duvida e ela piscou pra mim...

Ela piscou?!

Pra mim?!

Não acredito nisso! Só pode ser alguma espécie de brincadeira...

_“Esteja nesse lugar e nesse horário que você vai ganhar seu presente nerd...”_

_“Mais Sam.”_

_“Sem mais nem menos, é isso ou nada!”_

_“Tudo bem!”_

Terminamos o amigo secreto comigo entregando o presente que comprei pra ela. Um ano de bolo gordo grátis!

 É talvez eu não tenha feito uma boa escolha afinal...

Vai saber que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto ou travessura me esperavam?!

 Depois de comermos e de celebrarmos o natal juntos a nossa maneira cada um foi pra sua casa passar o natal com sua família.

Família reunida, ceia, chocolate quente, neve, presentes, celebração do nascimento de Jesus entre outras coisas e por volta das duas da manha eu consegui ir dormir. Mais nessa altura da noite eu nem me lembrava mais do presente da Sam ou do bilhete com o horário marcado.

 Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho quente!

Quando sai de lá só com a toalha enrolada na cintura levei um dos maiores sustos da minha vida. Um dos maiores e mais bonitos também. Parada no meio do meu quarto vestida de Mamãe Noel estava a minha mais que bela “amiga” Sam.

E aquela roupa não me era estranha, parecia à mesma que a Carly usou no nosso programa especial de natal com a diferença que ficava muito mais apertado na Sam e mostrava muito mais seu belo corpo.

 E que corpo!

_“Sam!”_

_“Não nerd! Mamãe Noel pra você.”_

_“O que você esta fazendo aqui?!”_

_“’No seu quarto, as duas da manha de amanha’... Não se lembra do bilhete?!”_

_“Sim eu só não achava que você ia aparecer aqui, ainda mais vestida assim...”_

_“Qual o problema com a minha roupa?! Pensei que você tinha gostado dessa roupa?!”_

_“Nenhum, eu gostei sim e muito, eu só não estou acostumado a ver você assim.”_

_“Sem problemas com isso.”_

Ela disse isso e começou a tirar a roupa começando pelas botas pretas de salto alto. Depois passou pra blusinha vermelha de alcinha com detalhes em branco e depois a saia vermelha rodada com detalhes em branco também, quando dei por mim ela já estava só de calcinha e sutiã (vermelhos) na minha frente e eu não sabia o que fazer.

 Seu corpo era simplesmente maravilhoso e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele...

_“Sam o que diabos você esta fazendo?!”_

_“Tirando a minha roupa ué!”_

_“E por quê?!”_

_“Por que você não esta acostumado a me ver assim então eu vou tirar ela.”_

_“Sam veste sua roupa por favor.”_

_“Nem pensar nerd, eu estou te devendo seu presente de amigo secreto e vim te dar ele.”_

_“Então me entrega ele e vai embora.”_

_“É o que eu estou tentando fazer nerd. Agora cala a boca e vem ate aqui.”_

Ela me disse isso e fez sinal com o dedo pra mim me aproximar dela.

 Quase que por uma espécie de magnetismo eu fui ate onde ela estava e parei na sua frente. Ela me olhou nos olhos e se aproximou de mim me beijando.

 Um beijo suave e calmo que não demorou quase nada pra exigir de mim mais, eu então beijei ela de volta com mais força e tesão fazendo ela abrir a boca e aprofundando nosso beijo fazendo nossas línguas fazerem uma perigosa e sensual “dança’ nas nossas bocas.

Algum tempo depois nos separamos ofegantes e nos afastamos.

_“UAU nerd! Onde você esconde esse seu lado sensual e dominador?!”_

_“No mesmo lugar que você esconde esse seu lado feminina e sensual.”_

_“Touché”_

_“Cadê meu presente?!”_

_“Você é tapado assim mesmo ou esta se fingindo?!”_

_“Não entendi...”_

_“Eu nerd! Eu sou seu presente! Sacou?!”_

_“Ouh! Acho que agora eu entendi...”_

_“Finalmente!”_

_“Mais isso é loucura Sam...”_

_“É sim! Mais é seu desejo de Natal lembra?! Eu, “Mamãe Noel”, sua cama e uma noite inteira pra fazer comigo o que quisesse! Hoje é natal e eu sou seu presente então cala a boca e pega logo seu presente antes que eu me irrite e quebre sua cara de nerd gostoso.”_

UAU! Ela consegue ser brava, estúpida, grossa e sensual ao mesmo tempo!

 Gostei disso! E como não parecia ter outra opção fiz o que ela me pediu. Abracei ela beijando-a de novo.

 Imaginando como era bom ter ela em meus braços me beijando e me chamando de gostoso, eu realmente andava malhando e meu corpo mudou bastante mais nunca achei que ela tivesse percebido isso.

Depois de alguns minutos nos beijando ela se afastou de mim tirando seu sutiã e deixando ele cair no chão e nem bem eu estava me recuperando da visão dela nua da cintura pra cima ela retirou a calcinha também num movimento rápido e de repente lá estava ela toda nua na minha frente, a mais bela mulher que eu já vi pessoalmente nua na minha frente... e a única também!

E realmente eu acreditava que aquilo era um sonho, um belo sonho de natal... e logo ela se aproximou de mim rindo e pegou a ponta da toalha que eu estava vestindo e puxando fazendo ela cair no chão, ficando eu e ela nus um na frente do outro. Ela pareceu gostar do que viu em mim e me pegou pela mão me puxando ate a cama.

_“Sam isso não ta certo...”_

_“Cala a boca nerd, mais uma palavra e você é um cara morto!”_

Sempre gentil a minha Sam...

Minha?!

Acho que não!

Ainda não!

Ela me empurrou e embora estivesse malhando ainda assim ela era mais forte que eu, e ela me jogou em cima da cama com certa facilidade e se sentou sobre mim, passando sua mão bem de leve em meu peito me aranhando com suas unhas afiadas. Arrepiei com a sensação boa que isso me causava e dei um suspiro de prazer.

Depois disso ela me beijou com muito mais fúria e vontade do que antes e fez com que eu perdesse a razão e me entregasse ao tesão e ao momento, os beijos foram se tornando mais profundos e urgentes e aos poucos nossas corpos se tornaram uma completa bagunça, difícil de saber onde terminava um e começava o outro.

Ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso, muito melhor do que eu pensava. Rompi nosso beijo e me afastei um pouco em cima dela e fiquei olhando maravilhado para seus seios nus, não resisti por muito tempo e comecei a beijá-los, chupá-los e mordê-los e os gemidos dela só aumentavam cada vez mais a minha necessidade de ter ela.

Enquanto eu me aproveitava de seus seios ela rebolava de um jeito muito sensual embaixo de mim com suas pernas em volta da minha cintura o que só fazia aumentar minha “excitação” com ela e embora ainda fosse virgem, não parecia precisar saber fazer as coisas acontecerem, elas simplesmente aconteciam de acordo com nosso desejo.

Com beijos mais que quentes ela mudou de posição comigo e desceu todo o caminho da minha boca ate minha intimidade beijando meu corpo, parando e dando um beijo especial bem ali o que realmente fez com que eu perdesse a razão de vez, com um braço eu a peguei e a coloquei na cama por baixo de mim de novo enquanto que com a outra mão eu acariciava sua intimidade.

Com uma necessidade e urgência enorme eu só tive tempo de pegar uma camisinha no meu criado mudo e colocá-la pra então a penetrar de uma só vez, com todo a suavidade possível, ela primeiro deu um grito que me parecia de dor, mais depois começou a gemer de prazer enquanto meu ritmo aumentava sobre ela gradativamente.

Depois de algum tempo finalmente ela chegou ao orgasmo o que me fez gozar também e cair pra um lado completamente exausto, ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito me abraçando e pareceu adormecer e não muito tempo depois eu também dormi naquela mesma posição ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

Na manha seguinte acordei com minha mãe me chamando pra tomar o café da manha e pra minha surpresa não havia nem sinal de Sam em lugar algum do meu quarto e muito menos de que tinha acontecido algo ali tirando o fato de eu estar deitado na cama nu.

Levantei, pedi um tempo pra minha mãe pra poder tomar um banho antes de tomar café e assim eu fiz...

Logo quando sai do banheiro dessa vez vestido vi sobre minha mesa de estudos uma caixa grande vermelha muito parecida com a que a Sam me deu de amigo secreto. Cheguei perto e abri ela e pra minha surpresa dessa vez ela não estava vazia.

Dentro dela havia a roupa de mamãe Noel que a Sam tinha usado na noite passada e com ela um bilhete:

 

_ Querido nerd... _

__

_ Você realmente recebeu o presente que queria e agradeça a mim por isso! _

_ E da próxima vez que resolver fazer um pedido sacana de amigo secreto ou então pensar em fazer um, certifique-se de que vai fazer isso em voz baixa! _

_ Sim! Eu ouvi seu pedido lá no estúdio do iCarly, acredite ou não você fez ele em voz alta mesmo sem perceber.  _

_ Agradeça ao visgo por seu pedido se tornar realidade por que foi enquanto nós estávamos nos beijando sob o visco que eu decidi que isso ia acontecer. _

_ Sim, antes mesmo de você fazer o tal pedido em voz alta! _

__

_ Com carinho (ECA!)  _

_ Mamãe Noel! (Sam) _

 

Tive que rir daquilo! A Sam realmente era imprevisível! E já estava achando um lugar pra guardar meu presente quando reparei em algo escrito atrás do bilhete.

 

_ E não se esqueça nerd! Mesmo local e mesmo horário essa noite! _

 

E quem diria que um beijo sob o visco me traria tanta sorte assim! Às vezes não quebrar as tradições tem suas vantagens!

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Gise.


End file.
